The Grand Reopening (FNAF 2)
by Futurerobotblox
Summary: Daniel Thomas needs a job, and when Freddy's reopens after 20 years, it seems like the perfect job. Until he spends his first night there. Support the story to keep it going! This is all based of Five Nights At Freddy's 2, and all the info released about it. UPDATE! Thank you for all the support! Four reviews is the most i've ever had! Another chapter coming your way soon!
1. Now Hiring

Daniel Thomas sat in his chair, silently reading the newspaper. He needed a job desperately. He finally got the courage to look, and checked the ''Help Wanted'' section. He glared at the vast emptiness on the page. ''I have no money, I have nearly no food, and MY HOUSE IS FALLING APART!'' He yelled to seemingly no one.

Almost as if his house was responding to him, a chunk of the roofing fell out, landing with a thud on his ragged carpet. He glanced over at the ''Help Wanted'' section once more, and eyed a job opportunity at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, as the night guard.

He looked up in surprise, realizing that the pizzeria just reopened a week or 2 ago. It had been closed for 20 years after some unfortunate incidents with one of the animatronic figures. The job was paying quite a bit - well, at least for him - 20 dollars an hour.

The restaurant had made so much money in its first 2 weeks, that it could afford to pay 20 bucks and hour, he guessed. He examined the article closer, and it seemed he had to go to the actual pizzeria to sign up. He thought about it for a minute, until deciding that it was worth the money.

He threw on his sweater and started heading down to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza.

_What could be so hard about being a security guard?_

As soon as he arrived there, he heard some strange singing, and the cheers of children. He tried to locate the sound, and he arrived at the Show Stage. The stage was occupied by three, singing, dancing animatronics. Freddy Fazbear, Bonnie the Bunny, and Chica the Chicken. He was taken aback at first, as the animatronics had a very glossy, strange texture. They smiled awkwardly as they sang and danced on the stage.

Strange came to his mind when he thought about them. They had rosy cheeks and felt very flat and boxy, not having much depth to them. He became very unsettled after the bunny glared at him blankly, like it had just bit into stale bread.

While searching for the owners office, he passed by an area labeled ''Kids Cove''. It was a small room with children's drawings on the walls, and some crayons and paper scattered around. He noticed a while and pink mess of garbage laying on the floor in the corner.

He kept on walking, until he found the managers room. He sighed in relief, he was tired of walking through huge crowds of kids. He knocked on the door, ''Come in!'' he said. He walked into the office.

As soon as he entered, he noticed the sheer luxury of the office. The owner had a leather chair, and a neat stack of paper with a Freddy pen. There were posters of the animatronics and images of the old pizzeria, framed. He had thick carpets covering the floor.

''Hello, um, sir.'' Daniel awkwardly greeted.

''Hello. What brings you here?'' He asked.

''I was just seeing if, I, um, could apply for the night watch here.''

''Really? Great! We've been needing one!''

''So, do I have to make a resume or anything?'' He hoped not.

''Of course not!''

''Really?''

''Really! I'm Freddy Fazbear II, my father owned the original pizzeria, but he passed away a year or so after it closed down.''

''Well, i'm, um.. Sorry for your father.''

Freddy seemed to stare at the floor for a second or two, and then came right back up to earth.

''Ok, well, you'll come around 11:30 tonight and get ready for the night. At 12, your shift officially starts. I'll show you your office.''

Freddy led Daniel down the halls around kids to a run-down office. Daniel was disappointed that it wasn't as fancy as the owners, but he was satisfied. The office had two open vents on the left and right side of his chair, as well as one large opening in front of him.

''You don't have any doors, but this should be fine.'' Freddy told him. He seemed very depressed. Daniel wasn't going to question him, though.

''You'll check the security camera's to make sure no one, err, breaks in.''

''Why are the vents open?'' Daniel asked him.

''Um, not quite sure, actually.''

''Ok..?''

''Oh, just remembered, what's your name?''

''Daniel Thomas. You can just call me Dan, though.. If you want.''

''Ok, then, Dan, can I get you to sign this waver?''

''Ok, sure.''

Dan read the waver.

_As always, Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for death or dismemberment._

Dan wondered as to why they would say this, but shrugged it off and signed the waver.

''Oh, and also, you have these lights on your vents and on the door!'' Freddy added. ''Very useful. Err, if you're afraid of the dark.''

Daniel nodded.

''Ok, well, see you tonight!'' Freddy dismissed him.

While Dan walked out of the building he kept thinking of the waver.

_'Death and dismemberment.'_

**What had he gotten himself into?**


	2. Meet Mike Schmidt

11:25 - 45 Minutes Until Shift

Daniel walked towards the entrance of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. He decided he'd come a little early, just to take some mental notes of all the rooms and areas. He was a bit concerned about the animatronics, and his boss' shallow description of what he had to do. Was he hiding something?

When he stepped inside, he saw a few janitors and such cleaning up the pizza and drinks on the floor. One looked up at him, shook his head, and continued sweeping.

All the animatronics were on stage, as usual. They seemed to still be powered, but they weren't singing on the stage. All they would do is blink and occasionally Freddy and Bonnie would wiggle their ears.

He walked around the pizzeria, checking out all the rooms individually without hundreds of kids screaming and laughing. The place was in great condition, despite all the children there running around there every day.

He found himself then at his office. He thoroughly examined the vents. He wondered why his boss was so unsure about the reason of those open vents. His eyes widened in surprise as he realized there was some dried-up blood on the vents in random drops leading away from his office.

There was also a half-drank can of ''Pepsi'' on the desk, along with some random scribbles on them. He looked deeper at them, though, and realized they all said ''It's me''. I went out to the main room again to see if the janitors were still cleaning, when I heard footsteps running towards the pizzeria.

All of the sudden, a wave of glass flew against my back, as an entire window was blown to bits. Glass skidded all over the floor in different directions, whilst a man jumped through the window with a shotgun. He pointed his gun at the animatronics with no hesitation, and was about to shoot.

''Stop!'' I yelled. He flinched in surprise as I jumped in front of him.

''Move!'' He ordered.

''What are you doing?'' I asked, a bit unnerved that he still had his gun up.

''I'm putting these beasts back to hell where they belong!''

''What do you mean? Who are you?''

He put his gun down and sighed.

''Mike Schmidt.''

The janitors dropped their brooms and mops, and they clattered on the wet floor.

''M-M-M..Mike?'' One asked.

''I didn't know you were still alive..'' One said.

''I lost part of my leg. He pulled up the right side of his jeans to reveal a prosthetic leg.

''How?'' I asked.

''I'll do better than tell you, i'll _show _you.''

He led me into the back of the pizzeria, to a door labeled ''Parts and Service''. The door was locked.

''Stand back.'' He ordered.

He pulled out a small pistol and shot the lock, it flew off and smashed onto the floor. I walked into the room and saw how dusty and dirty it was. Against one of the walls was four animatronics. They looked similar to the present ones, but they were a little more clunky, and a lot more beaten up.

''I present to you, Bonnie Bunny, Chica Chicken, Freddy Fazbear, and Foxy Fox, or as I like to call him, Foxy Freakface.''

He pointed to the sharp hook on Foxy, and it's vicious, sharp teeth.

''Why are they so.. destroyed?''

''Because of me.'' Mike grinned. ''It was my last night, and that was my only option. This very shotgun took out Bonnie's face, and Foxy's chest.''

''..Ouch..'' Daniel said as he examined the animatronics. So much damage was done. Not only was Bonnie's face gone, but also his hand and foot.

''These things are haunted. They never die. My shotgun was just a feeble effort, compared to what they can do to you.''

''I doubt they can do any damage to me, they're just animatronics!'' Mike screamed. ''With their FACES ripped out!''

''Ok, if you think that then, fine, I won't take them out.'' Mike walked out of the room.

''Actually, you need something. I don't want you to die, I just want to prove my point.'' He admitted.

He lead Daniel to the another room.

''At first, I didn't think they were haunted. Until.. well.. you'll see.''

They entered a room labeled ''Backstage''. Several masks of the old characters laid on the shelf.

''Backup masks.'' Mike explained.

He tossed Daniel a spare Freddy Fazbear mask.

''Um.. What's this for..?''

Mike snickered. ''Might come in handy.''

Daniel glared at him.

''Anyway, I best be going now, but, i'll make a deal with you.'' Mike said.

Daniel was confused. ''What is it then?''

''If you admit that we should kill the animatronics within 5 days, then i'll shoot them up.. But, you'll have to admit I was right.''

''Um.. sure..?''

''OK, so, i'll be checking on you every night, so, anyway, good luck!'' Mike walked out of the pizzeria and slammed the door.

''Moron.'' Daniel muttered.

It was now 11:50, ten minutes until his shift. He was walking towards his office when he saw his boss there.

''Hey Dan, my good man!'' He welcomed him.

''Hey, uh, Mr. Fazbear, er, boss..?''

Fazbear chuckled. ''I was just about to leave, but I guess i'll show you how to work the cameras.''

''Ok. Er, boss, sir.''

''So this is your little tablet you view the cameras on. Just tap the buttons to transfer to a different cam. I'm sure you'll do fine.''

''Seems easy, er, sir.''

''Great! Also, I gave you a baseball bat here, just in case, er.. Someone breaks in!''

''Ok..?'' Daniel was still a little unsure if his boss was hiding something.

''Well time for me to go!'' He said. ''See you on the flip side!'' And with that he walked out of the office, and the janitors all left. They went out very rushed, like they were afraid of staying there at night.

Finally, 12:00 struck. Daniel scanned through a few cams until he heard a ring. He nearly jumped out of his chair. A voice came from the tablet.

_Uh, hello? Uh.. Hello? Hey, I recorded this message for you, just to cover some stuff Boss wouldn't tell you._

Daniel listened closely, intrigued.

_You see, the animatronics sort of move at night, as their on free- roam mode. It's ok, but, they kind of think your an endoskeleton, and therefore, will try to forcefully stuff you into a spare suit if they happen to come across you._

Daniel's eyes widened. His boss had been very strange, and this could be why.

_I wouldn't be too worried, they don't move on your first night.. Much. They tend to get a little angrier at you the more times you check on them through the cams, so, through the week they will get much more active._

Daniel stared at the cams in horror, realizing he checked them at least 10 times during the phone call.

_Although, if you don't check them at all, they'll still get you. So, check em', but don't check em'. You get it, right?_

Daniel nodded.

_So, you'll be fine as long as you keep watching them closely for the week. Also, one more thing, in Parts and Service, there are some of the old animatronics that used to entertain the kids years ago. Just, don't let them know you exist. It's fine as long as they don't know who you are._

He realized him and Mike had been in there, right near the animatronics. They wouldn't work though.

_And.. yeah, that's pretty much it. So just remember what I've told you, and you should be fine._

With that, the recording stopped. Daniel didn't really believe that these things would move, although, his boss had been acting strange..

He put his cams down and played on his phone for a few minutes. Sitting here for six hours would be boring, but worth the money.

A few minutes later, he pulled up his cams and checked on the showstage. He dropped his tablet on his lap.

_Where had Bonnie went?_

He franticly checked the cams until he tapped ''Left Air Vent''.

His jaw dropped.

Not only was Bonnie there and smiling, but he was staring right at the camera.

_Right at him._


	3. Malicious And Malfunctioning

''No, no, no, no, no..'' Daniel mumbled. It couldn't be true. It couldn't! Yet, it was. Not only had it moved, but it was trying to get to him.

''Come out wherever you are!'' He yelled through the vent.

He pulled up the cams again to see Bonnie was gone.

''You didn't..'' He whispered.

Checking every room, he found Bonnie in ''Party Room 2''. He was, once again, looking at the camera. He checked the Show Stage once again, to find Freddy and Chica still in their places. He put the cams down and kept checking on the Show Stage and Party Room 2.

Several minutes later, the strategy was working.

''This isn't so bad..'' He said, gaining a bit of confidence. Suddenly, he heard a garbled noise.

''What..?'' He could feel his body shaking. A flash of light emitted a faceless animatronic, seeking revenge. Suddenly, reality came crashing back down on him. He blinked in shock.

''What just.. what..?'' He didn't understand what just happened to him, or what it meant.

_Am I going crazy?_ He thought.

He pulled up the cams again and while doing his normal routine, he realized that the face he saw was none other than the old Bonnie. He quickly checked Parts and Service, to see a horrifying sight; the dismantled figure of Bonnie standing up, looking at the camera.

''No.. No! That.. It.. Can't move!''

He knew that this was reality, but he was having a difficult time accepting it. The sheer thought of these things viciously stuffing him in a suit was too much for him to handle.

_At least I have a baseball bat_. He thought. _Then again, they're made of metal._

He sat there staring at Bonnie on the cams and realized something;

''I haven't checked the new guys!'' He screamed.

He instantly tapped on Party Room 2, and sure enough, Bonnie was gone.

''Crap.''

He desperately tapped the cams trying to find the new Bonnie. Finally, he found him in the Main Hall. He sighed in relief, and checked the Showstage. His jaw dropped in anger and disbelief. Chica was gone.

He checked the cams until he found her in the Right Air Vent. It was, once again, staring at him. He pulled down the cams to check the time.

''3:30.'' He said aloud. Over half way there. Then checking his power, it was at 40%. He'd have to conserve it.

He didn't want to know what would happen if he ran out of power. If he ran out, the animatronics could very likely try to stuff him in a suit. He could picture the horror in his mind; Bones snapping, painful screams, blood pouring out-

He slapped himself to prevent further thoughts of it. He would _not___be stuffed in a suit. He kept repeating that in his head over and over as he checked Parts and Service, The Right Air Vent, The Showstage, and the Main Hall.

He didn't get any more action until 5:00. He accidently tapped on ''Kids Cove'' and he was brought to the room filled with kids drawings he saw a day ago. Though, now, looking at the white mess he saw before, he noticed something particularly unsettling.

The ''mess'' had sharp teeth, a long pink snout, ears, one eye, and a destroyed body. It reminded him of one who Mike had shown him.

''Foxy Freakface 2.0!?'' He screamed. It's one eye slowly rolled over, pointing at him.

He instantly got back to his normal strategy, now knowing another animatronic was in the mix. Although, he wondered why all the other old animatronics and the new Freddy Fazbear weren't moving. He wasn't complaining, though.

Anyway, Daniel pulled through. At 5:59 he was still at 5% power. His timer went off, and he left the building. Although, when he left, he had the feeling that this wasn't over.

If they wanted a fight, he would fight.

_And if he wanted to win, he would win._

**Hey everyone! I've been reading lots of Fanfiction lately because I was at a Writer's Block, and a lot of fan fictions had a little note thing at the end, so I thought I would do it too! Sorry this one only had around 650 words, my writers block is still holding me back. And, yes, so you know, the marionette puppet thing released in the latest image on is going to find its way into this story. Expect this story to take a crazy turn whenever something new is released about FNAF 2. Anyway, expect the next chapter.. Soon. Hopefully I can get over my writer's block!**

**-Future**


	4. More Then Meets The Eye

NIGHT 2, 11:25PM

Daniel walked up to the doors of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, and walked in with a stern expression. Tonight he needed to find out some of this strange places secrets. All the janitors once again looked at him.

''Gentlemen.'' Daniel said. He was pretty proud of the line he made up.

All the janitors stared at him.

''Your.. alive?'' One asked.

''Damn right.'' (He was pretty proud of that one, too)

''So.. what do you want.. from.. us?'' Another one asked.

''What's up with the animatronics?''

The janitors looked at him blankly.

''Well..?'' Daniel asked.

''We're not really allowed.. to.. talk about that stuff..'' Someone else said.

''Well, I will.'' One stood up. ''I hate this place, anyway..''

''Thanks, I really appreciate it.'' Daniel said.

''Ok, well, follow me. We need to get to a place without the cameras recording us..'' He gestured for Daniel to follow him. He led him to the restrooms, and into the corner of the boys bathroom.

''Can't see us in here..'' He said.

''Ok, now, please tell me what's going on with this place? Why those things move?''

''Well..'' He began, ''The reason they move is because they're on free-roam mode at night. If they're not on free-roam, then their servo's will lock up, and they won't work at day.''

''Ok, that's a decent explanation for why the new ones move..'' Daniel said. ''But how could you explain the OLD BUNNY MOVING last night?''

''I-I-Wait, what?'' He asked.

''The old Bonnie moved last night! His face popped in front of me and then he moved out of Parts and Service!''

''The murders..'' He whispered.

''The _what_?'' Daniel screamed.

''Years ago, with the old animatronics..'' He paused, ''Five kids were lured into the backstage and stabbed to death. Their bodies were never found, and they think the suits are haunted with them.''

Daniel just stared at him. So many thoughts raced through his mind, and so little time.

''Ok.. well, uh, thanks for the information.'' Daniel thanked him.

''No problem, just don't tell _anyone_.'' He said, as he walked away.

''Wait!'' Daniel called. The other turned around. ''What's your name?''

''Fritz.''

''Ok, thanks. See you later. Hopefully..'' And with that Fritz turned away and went back to cleaning.

Daniel walked back down the hall towards his office, when he heard the familiar sound of glass shattering.

''Let me guess..'' Daniel murmered.

''I'mmmmmm here!'' Mike yelled.

Indeed, it was Mike. Of course, he had to shoot down another window..

''So..'' Mike went over to Daniel, ''Horrible job?''

Daniel had flashbacks of last night. ''Not.. too.. bad.. yet, at least.''

Mike patted him on the back. ''You'll see soon enough.''

Daniel didn't want to think about it. ''Anything new to worry about tonight? Because last night, I had old faceless Bonnie Bunny coming for me.''

Mikes eyes widened. ''What have I done..'' He whispered.

''What do you..''

''NOTHING! Nothing, nothing, not at all, nope, negative, NEVER MIND!'' Mike looked a bit delusional.

''Are you okay..?''

''I'm FINE! Absolutely FINE! Nothing to worry about here! Nope!'' Mike said, with worry in his tone.

Daniel was definitely scared to see that normal weird Mike could go so crazy with 3 words. What _was _wrong with Mike?

''OK!'' Mike suddenly yelled, ''You've better be going to work, it's 20 minutes until your shift starts!'' He hurriedly started dragging Daniel across the floor.

Daniel was going to ask him why he was acting like this again, but he figured it was probably personal. Plus, he didn't want him going insane again, and his shift _was_ soon.

They arrived in his office, Mike dropped him in his chair, and walked away.

''That was weird'' Daniel said aloud. Since when had Mike been so... loopy? Well, he had to figure out later. It was almost time for his shift. He waited until the janitors all left and it then struck 12.

To his surprise, the Phone Guy had left him another message.

_Hey there! Um, it's great your still alive - not that the animatronics would try to kill you or anything - so, anyway, um, we have this new attraction thing.. It's, well, pretty weird in my opinion, but you'll have to live with it._

Daniel listened closer. New attraction?

_Yeah, so, the new guy is an animatronic called ''Balloon Boy'' or ''BB'' for short. Now, he will move around, but he won't try to injure you.. unlike the others, but he can crawl into your office and maybe disable your lights._

Daniel sighed. Another one.

_So, that's BB.. um, we also have another new guy who just started functioning in the ''Prize Corner''. His name is the Puppeteer, because, he's a puppet. Look, he won't come out of his box, if you keep a music box winded up, that is._

Music box? A little weird.

_If you let the Music Box completely unwind, then, well.. let's just say you won't like it. The music box is right beside you on that little table._

Daniel looked over to see the music box, sitting there. It was almost unwinded, so he had to wind up the crank all the way. The sound was kind of creepy.

_So, yeah, that's it.. see you later, hopefully._

And with that, the message ended. Daniel started doing his normal routine, except now taking the music box into account. The animatronics were still all in their proper places by 1:00.

He smiled. ''This isn't.. that.. bad.''

He checked Parts and Service, when he saw something unsettling.

''Where's Foxy?'' He checked a few cams until he found him in the Main Hall, staring menacingly at the camera.

''Oh crap.''

He kept up the routine for a little longer, adding the Main Hall to the mix. Now 2:00, nothing much had happened. Except for what was about to happen. Daniel was in the middle of his routine, and checked the Show Stage. All of the animatronics eyes moved, and then the cams froze and turned to static.

''Uh oh.''

He listened to the still-working audio, hearing some kind of music box jingle, but not the one of the music box he used, and then a robotic scream, followed by a crack.

The screen faded back in, showing what appeared to be the new Bonnie, with an ear and hand tore off. Wires slowly tumbled out of his arm and head and dangled off his body.

''What.. what.. what just happened?'' He asked in confusion. He had one less problem without the new Bonnie, but one more with this mystery animatronics ability to dismantle.

He then heard something's metal footstep. He immediately flashed his door light, to see Foxy. He looked closer, and saw that Foxy had wires in his mouth that were loose, not belonging to him.

He also saw his hook, covered in - once again - wires. It would be very capable of destroying new Bonnie.

''You did it!'' He yelled down the hall.

It all made sense now. The new animatronics were trying to hold their positions whilst the oldies were trying to get back at them for replacing them. Daniel stared at Foxy, the thing had a kind of tinge in his eyes, a bloodlust.

But what more could Foxy want? Why would he go for him, a human? Was it for the simple fact he wanted to escape this prison? To roam the streets, an animatronic fox, or did he want to die, and forget all his pain and misery?

''I have nothing, I have nothing!'' Daniel yelled at him. ''Don't attack me, attack the new animatronics!''

Foxy stared at him, eyes beaming with bright yellow lights. To Daniel's surprise, his broken jaw started to twitch. It spoke in a raspy, robotic, and hideous voice.

''You have freedom.'' It said.

Daniel was taken aback, this thing had endured so much suffering, he just wanted freedom.. But, if he were released, he had the capability to kill. All of a sudden, Foxy started dashing down the hall, ready to jump.

Daniel knew not what to do, but he flashed the lights as rapidly as he could. Maybe, just maybe, it could mess with his eyes?

Maybe on the 20th flash, right before Foxy jumped into the room, his eyes drained of colour, and he stopped moving. Then, his eyes began flashing yellow, and without a word, he walked back to Parts and Service.

''Interesting..'' Daniel noted. This was some very useful information.

With Foxy Freakface gone, he proceeded with his strategy. He checked the Show Stage, and saw the absence of Chica. He flashed his front hall light, to see her down the hall standing there.

''Let me guess.'' Daniel called. ''You can talk too?''

Chica said nothing.

''Maybe not.'' Daniel said.

He continued winding the music box, whilst flashing his front light. He then continued his strategy by pulling up his tablet and checking Parts and Service, and the Show Stage.

Although, when he pulled down his tablet, his heart almost lunged out of his chest. There stood Chica, in his office, looking at him. He panicked, and remembered Mike.

He pulled up the Freddy Mask on his face, it smelled like Pizza and.. some kind of disgusting smell that make him want to puke. Surprisingly, Chica saw this and walked out of the office. His jaw dropped. That worked pretty well.

He pushed forth with his strategy until 4:00. Chica had came into his room once more, and he had gotten her out, luckily. Foxy appeared in his hall again, but he just flashed the lights and he went away.

5:00 came around, but not much really happened after that. Freddy appeared in his hall, and he just put on his mask, making him wander off. Daniel was so tired now, he felt like collapsing.

Although, time flew by doing a job like this, so that was a plus. Nothing else happened the whole night, and 6:00 struck the clock. He sighed and walked out of the building, all the way home, and flopped on his bed, fast asleep.

He drifted off into strange dreams, but was suddenly overtaken by a feeling of dread and disgust. He was lowered into the strange dream.

_''What's wrong with Foxy?'' an employee pondered over the question as they watched his eyes flash rapidly, his joints violently shaking around spastically._

_''I think we should ask the boss about letting him out, he doesn't seem safe to be near the kids today.''_

The dream rippled forwards in time.

_''What? No!'' Their boss yelled. ''We are not wasting any money, and we need quality entertainment for the kids so we can get their money - er - happiness!''_

_''But boss.'' One protested, ''It's not safe!''_

_''Safe schmafe!'' Boss shot back. ''I don't care! Put him out.''_

_The employee's glanced at each other, but obeyed._

The dream shot forwards once more.

_''Honey, be careful around Foxy, he doesn't look good today.'' A woman said to her child, a young boy, around 10 years old._

_''I'll be fine, mom!'' He shouted, as he ran towards the malfunctioning fox._

_Foxy was doing his normal routine when he stopped moving completely. His jaw flew up and down rapidly, crashing his jaws and teeth together violently. The kids stared at him in wonder._

_The boy was right in front of Foxy, looking at him. Suddenly, Foxy tipped over, right onto the boy. His teeth sank into the child's head, causing him and Foxy to drop onto the floor._

_Blood splattered, kids screamed, and parents tried to get everyone out safe, as well as call 911. The police were there within minutes, and the boy was carried off._

_Foxy lay there, motionless, as he watched them cut off his power. The last thing he saw was what he had done._

Daniel shot up from bed, horrified as to what just happened in his dream. It was a dream, true, but it seemed so real. Daniel thought of the boy who was bit, he looked so.. familiar. He couldn't put his finger on it.

He thought of all the people he had seen.. It couldn't be any of his family, because they would have told him, neigh his friends.

''Wait!'' Mike shouted to himself. He knew that person, he had saw him last night.

_Mike?_

**Dun, dun, DUNNNNN! Heyo everyone, I'm back! Yes, I know, this part was a week late, but I can explain. Last weekend I had a fever and was pretty sick, also in the middle of a writer's block, so I wrote little bits of this story every day of the week, and ended up with this! This chapter hits 2000 words, so it's much longer than any others I've ever wrote, so yay! Anyway, yes, I love to write plot twists, and you'll be seeing a huge one at the end of this story, so, get ready for that! And it's true that in my story, Mike was the one who suffered the Bite Of 87', so yeah. Poor guy, lost his leg and frontal lobe! Anyway, I can't give a release date for the next part guaranteed, but it should be around, say.. next Sunday? Anyway, thanks for reading guys! Please review if you want to see more, and cya later!**

**-Future**


End file.
